Conociendo El Mundo Del Futuro
by CIELO PAZ
Summary: Que pasaría si Ayame, Kirara, Shoga, Kagura, Kanna, Sango, Rin y Kikyo viajaran al futuro, e hicieran viajes por el mundo con Kagome. ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a nuestras chicas? ¿Que harán los chicos en su ausencia?
1. Chapter 1

**_Conociendo El Mundo Del Futuro_**

Caminaba rumbo a la aldea de Kaede con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza "¿Cómo se lo diré a InuYasha?".

Sentía que me iban a salir humo de las orejas de tanto pensar

¿Cómo decirle a InuYasha que me iré de viaje?

Esa era la pregunta que me atormentaba, que le diría. Tal vez… Oh, hola InuYasha sabes que me gane unos viajes para ir a donde yo quiera del mundo y no volveré al sengoku en por lo menos 1 semana.

Nah, no creo que él lo comprendería. Si apenas me deja 3 días como máximo en mi época.

¡Uyyyyyyy que complicado es esto!

En medio de mi remolino de pensamientos vi a Sango montada en Kirara junto con Rin

-¡Sango! ¡Rin! –

Las susodichas voltearon hacia mí y me sonrieron.

Kirara fue bajando hacia abajo hasta que finalmente toco el suelo y se transformó en un pequeña gatita

-¡Kagome!-sango me abrazo- Regresaste pronto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu época?

-Bien. Oye Sango ¿Qué hace Rin contigo?-

-Es que vi un lindo conejito en el bosque y lo seguí, y me termine perdiendo. Pero por suerte encontré a Sango-chan cerca de ahí y ella me estaba llevando ahora con el amo Sesshomaru-explico Rin

-¿Ump? ¿En el bosque?-dije sorprendida- ¿Qué hacías tú en el bosque Sango?

-Pues veras Kagome…

-Al parecer la señorita Sango Se enojó con el Señor Miroku-dijo Rin

Sango suspiro cansada y me echo una mirada de: Lo mismo de siempre

Yo iba a decir algo para consolarla pero antes de que dijera siquiera una palabra vi un tornado acercarse a nosotras.

-¿Ayame?-dijimos al unisonio Yo, Sango y Rin

El tornado desapareció y dejo ver a la demonia loba

-Maldito Koga…Como se atreve…Ah pero ya vera-murmuraba Ayame con la cabeza gacha.

La pelirroja levanto la mirada y se sorprendió. Al parecer no nos había visto…

-Oh, Hola chicas-dijo no muy animada

-¿Volviste a pelear con Koga?-preguntamos yo y Sango

La muchacha asintió débilmente

-¡Vaya! Al parecer las peleas de pareja son contagiosas

Todas bajaron la mirada deprimidas y yo me sentí mal.

¿Cómo podía hacer chistes en una situación como esta?

Debía hacer algo para subirles el ánimo, ¿Pero que podía hacer?

(Foquito encima de la cabeza de Kagome)

-¡Ya se!

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Kagome?-pregunto Sango

-Se cómo subirles el animo

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron al unisonio las tres

-¡Las llevare conmigo de viaje!

_Silencio total…_

El ambiente se volvió tan silencioso que si una hoja se cayera de un árbol se podía escuchar perfectamente.

-¡Es una idea genial Kagome!-grito Ayame emocionada

-Creo que podría funcionar…-dijo Sango sonriente, al parecer le había gustado mi idea

-Nose…-dudaba Rin

-¡Esta decidido! ¡Nos iremos las 4 de viaje a mi época!-

Puse mi mano en medio de todas y les hice una seña para decirles a Rin, Ayame y A Sango que pusieran su mano encima de la mía, como para consolidar el trato

Las tres pusieron su mano encima de la mía y gritamos- ¡Trato Echo!

-Oigan podemos ir nosotras también-dijo una voz desde el cielo

-¿Kagura?-dijimos al unisonio Yo, Rin, Sango y Ayame

-Por favor se los suplico, llevemos a mí y a Kanna con ustedes…es que-suspiro –Naraku esta insoportable

Todas nos miramos entre nosotras y asentimos

-Está bien Kagura, tú y Kanna pueden venir-dije

Kagura sonrió y bajo junto a Kanna de su pluma

-Bien… Creo que ya es…-

-Yo también iré-

Todas nos volteamos hacia atrás y vimos a… ¿Kikyo?

-Kikyo… ¿Tú también vendrás?-pregunto Sango

-Si no es molestia…

-Claro que no-dije de inmediato- Puedes venir si quieres Kikyo, no hay ningún problema

-Gracias…

-¡Ya nadie más vendrá no es cierto!-grito Sango ya algo harta por tantas interrupciones

-Pues no quisiera ser indiscreta señoritas pero….-hablo… ¿La anciana Shoga?

-¿Anciana Shoga?-dijimos al unisonio Yo, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Sango, Ayame y Rin

-Necesito un suspiro muchachas así que iré con ustedes-

-Ok, pero ya no más gente-dije decidida. Ya tenía que ponerle un punto final a esto

Todas asintieron y juntas nos dirigimos al pozo

-¿Están seguras de hacer esto?

-Si-dijeron todas al unisonio

-Bien, entonces vamos no más…

Todas asintieron y la primera en tirarse al pozo fue Sango junto con Kirara y la anciana Shoga. Después fue Rin, luego Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, Ayame y al final yo.

Cuando la luz seso y me dejo del otro lado del pozo, pero no era como siempre. Me sentía apretada, tanto que estaba perdiendo el oxigeno

-Oigan…-susurro Sango que al igual que todas se estaba quedando sin aire- Alguna de nosotras debería Salir ¿No?

-Yo lo hare primero-dijo Kikyo

Las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo la envolvieron y la sacaron de dentro del pozo.

-Uff, al fin puedo respirar-

-¡Oye! ¡Una manita por aquí ¿no?!

Kikyo mando a unas cuantas de sus serpientes a dentro del pozo y fueron sacando de a poco a cada una de las chicas

-Ya estamos todas afuera, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Ayame

-Síganme-

Abrí las puertas de la pagoda del pozo y todas vinieron detrás mío, pero a medida que avanzábamos algunas se quedaban admirando cosas que para ellas eran totalmente desconocidas

-Wow que lugar es este…-pregunto impresionada Sango

-Es mi casa-

-Wow…-dijeron todas

**_Holaaaaaaaaa:_**

**_Como les va mis queridos lectores. _**

**_Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Como verán acá les traigo otro fic. La verdad pensaba hacer un OneShot simplemente pero se me cayó la idea escuchando una muy buena canción y viendo unos videos divertidísimos que hace años que no veía_**

**_Bueno, no molesto más_**

**_Chau _**

**_PD: Este Fic va dedicado a Taijiya Sango Figueroa_**

**PD2: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear este fic**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

Estábamos en mi cuarto planeando a donde iríamos pero la mayoría de las chicas no podía concentrarse. Con tantas cosas extrañas alrededor no podían centrarse en el mapa

-Oye Kagome que es esto-dijo Ayame agarrando mi despertador

-Es un despertador Ayame, sirve para decirte la hora y para levantarte temprano

-Ohhh-dijeron todas

-Y esto…-dijo Kagura señalando la computadora

-Es una máquina que te dice todo lo que quieras saber. Solo escribes lo que quieres y ella te la muestra. Eso se llama Internet-

-Ohhh-dijeron todas impresionadas

-Eso es increíble-dijo Kikyo

-Es mágico-dijo Sango

-Podría decirse que así es…

-¡Muéstranos como funciona!-dijeron todas al unisonio

-Les enseñare, pero después elegiremos a donde iremos ¿Ok?-

Todas asintieron

Me levante de la cama y me senté en la silla delante de la computadora. Presione el botón de Apagado/Encendido y la computadora se encendió

-Oh- murmuraron al unisonio

Entre en internet y busque algo así como 'Exterminadores De La Era Feudal'

Y ahí apareció como se vestían, sus costumbres, armas, los pueblos, la historia. ¡De todo!

-¡Ese es mi pueblo!-Sango apunto impresionada a una foto de un pueblo de la era feudal que al parecer era el suyo- ¡Es impresionante!

-¿Cómo puede ser que esta cosa lo sepa todo?-pregunto Ayame

-Busquemos algo mas-dijo Rin emocionada

-Oigan dijimos que después de que les enseñara haríamos los planes de viaje-

-Solo una cosa más- todas miraron a Kagome con los ojitos brillantes

-suspiro- -Esta bien…

Esta vez en el buscador de Google puse Sesshomaru. Por supuesto no me esperaba que me apareciera algo, eso era prácticamente imposible

-¡Es mi amo Sesshomaru!-dijo Rin apuntando a la pantalla

Todos los de ahí abrieron los ojos hasta el máximo punto y se acercaron lo más que pudieron a la pantalla

¡Era Sesshomaru!

No mostraban fotos exactamente, mostraban dibujos de el pero ¡eran idénticos!, también mostraban información y toda la cosa. Pero ósea Wow

-Esta cosa realmente lo sabe todo-dijo Kanna

-Debe estar maldita-dijo Kikyo

-No esta maldita, todas las computadoras son así

-Entonces todas están malditas

-¡Que no están…!

(Entra la Señora Higurashi con una bandeja de galletas recién orneadas y unas tazas de té al cuarto)

-Hola chicas, les traje un pequeño aperitivo por si tienen hambre

(Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se fue)

-¡Gracias Sra. Higurashi!-dijeron al unisonio Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Sango, Rin y Ayame

-¡Gracias mama!-dijo Kagome

-Miau- maulló Kirara

Las 7 chicas empezaron a comer las galletas y beber su te mientras pensaban donde podrían ir

-Que les parece si vamos a Los Ángeles-propuso Kagome

Todas la miraron con una cara de '¿WHAT?'

-Donde es eso niña-dijo la anciana Shoga comiendo una de las migajas que se le caían a las chicas de las galletas

-Es en Estados Unidos-

Más cara de ¿WHAT?

-Donde vive mi padre…

-¿Tu padre está vivo Kagome? Pensé que estaba muerto-dijo Sango

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, como nunca lo mencionas…-dijo Rin

-Lo que pasa es que ya casi no me acuerdo de él, la última vez que lo vi tenía 3 años. Y mi memoria no es tan buena que digamos…

-Entonces debemos ir a Los Ángeles niña-la anciana Shoga salto a su hombro- Así podrás reencontrarte con tu padre

-Es buena idea. ¿Ustedes que dicen chicas?

Todas asintieron

-entonces nuestro próximo destino será…-apunte en el mapa- ¡Los Ángeles!

-¡SIIIIII!-gritaron todas

Kagome estaba que estaba de alegría pero de repente recordó algo que la hiso bajar de la nube en que estaba a la realidad

-¡Santo Kami, no puede ser!-grito Kagome Agarrándose la cabeza

-¿Y ahora que pasa Kagome?-pregunto Sango

-Es…es….que…es que… ¡El vuelo es esta noche!

-Y, ¿Qué tiene eso?

-¡Que no pueden ir así!

Todas se miraron entre si y luego la miraron a Kagome- ¿Qué tiene?-preguntaron al unisonio

-¡En esta época no pueden andar con esas fachas!

-¿Fachas…?-preguntaron todas confundidas

-La ropa…

-Ahh-dijeron al unisonio

-¿Entienden?

-No- dijeron todas

-Suspire- -Esto me llevara tiempo…

**Oye es mi turno-dijo una voz atrás de la puerta**

**¡Es mi turno!**

**Son las amigas de Mi hermana, así que es ¡Mi turno!**

Kagome le hiso una seña a las chicas para que no hicieran ni un ruido y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomo con suma lentitud el pomo de la puerta y de un rápido movimiento la abrió

Tres jóvenes adolescentes se cayeron al piso y murmuraron incoherencias sobre una "Molesta Hermana"

-Sota…-Comenzó con un tono tranquilo. Lo cual asusto mucho más a todos-mi querido hermano-le acaricio la cabeza no muy suavemente y sonrió como una psicópata- Cuantas veces…-murmuro casi ineludiblemente

-Qu-e, que-dijo Sota totalmente aterrorizado

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no fisgonees mi habitación con tus entrometidos amigos!-grito Kagome desatando toda su furia

Todo el mundo tembló ante la reacción de Kagome y se alejaron unos pasos de ella

-Sa-sa sabes hermana creo que yo y mis amigos nos vamos a ir a caminar al parque ¿Verdad chicos?

Los dos adolescentes asintieron

-Bueno, nos vemos hermana…

Sota intento hacer una rápida retirada pero fue tarde… Kagome ya estaba plantada delante de la puerta

-Ni creas que te la llevaras barata jovencito-

-¿Qué quieres….?

-Denme todas sus tarjetas de crédito

Los tres jóvenes la miraron como si estuviera loca y pensaron que era una broma

-¡Pero Ya!-grito Kagome de repente

-Pero hermana…

Kagome agarro a los tres jóvenes de las orejas y los saco de su habitación.

-Escúchenme bien Pequeños adolecentes de hormonas alborotadas. Me dan todas su tarjetas de crédito o si no…

-O si no que-dijo desafiante Sota

-Le mostrare a Hitomi estas fotos- saco unas fotos de su bolsillo y se las enseño a Sota- ¿Qué crees que dirá Hitomi cuando se entere que…?

-Está bien, Esta bien, Esta bien-Sota movía sus manos con nerviosismo de un lado para el otro- Te daré las tarjetas

Sota saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su billetera y le dio 6 clases de tarjetas diferentes

-Esas son todas

Kagome observo detenidamente las tarjetas buscando algún rasgo de que fueran falsas.

-Son todas reales

-¿Ump? Y pues claro, ¿Crees que desconfió de ti o qué?

-La verdad… si

-Bueno, Bueno, hablaremos de eso después. ¿Y ustedes dos?-miro a los amigos de Sota- Rápido sus tarjetas ¡Ahora!

-Nosotros no tenemos por qué darte nada-dijeron los dos jóvenes decididos- Tú no eres nada nuestro y no nos puedes obligar a que te demos algo

Kagome saco otras fotografías y se las enseño

-Yo creo que sus madres los van a castigar un buen tiempo si se enteran de esto…

Los 2 jóvenes sin dudar un momento en su decisión sacaron sus billeteras y les entregaron sus tarjetas de crédito

-Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes caballeros-dijo Kagome guardándose las tarjetas

-El placer es mío querida hermana-dijo Sota con sarcasmo

Kagome se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su habitación

-Les voy a dar un consejo…-los miro por sobre el hombro-En mi ausencia no se atrevan a entrar a mi cuarto, O si no… Creo que la morgue recibirá un lindo donativo de parte mía. ¿Capisci?

Los tres muchachos asintieron asustados y prácticamente después volaron a la habitación se Sota

Kagome entro a su habitación y encontró a todas las chicas prendadas de la computadora.

"Se ve que les gusto"

-Oigan chicas…

_Las muchachas la ignoraron_

_-_¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí!

_Siguieron ignorándola_

Kagome entrecerró los ojos cansada y se dijo así misma que solo habría una solución.

"Hay que cortar el Internet…"

Busque el cable de conexión a internet y de un tirón lo saco. Y de inmediato se escuchó:

-¡Ohhh, no!

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Kagome haciéndose la inocente

-La caja mágica se enojó con nosotras-dijo Rin

-Tal vez sea porque no me hicieron caso cuando les hable

-¿Nos hablaste?-preguntaron todas al unisonio

(Una Gotita Estilo Anime Resbalo Por La Frente De Kagome)

-Mejor hablemos de ese tema después. Ahora apresúrense que tenemos que ir al Shopping

-¿Shok que?-preguntaron todas

-Shopping- corrigió Kagome

-¿Qué es un soping Kagome?-pregunto Sango

-Shopping, Shopping, se dice Shopping Sango, no Soping, Shopping

-Bueno, bueno, que es un Shog ¡A lo que sea! ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un lugar muy grande donde hay muchas tiendas donde comprar ropa, comer comida… ¡Muchas cosas!

-¿Y para que nos llevaras allí muchacha?-pregunto la pulga Shoga subiéndose al hombro de Kagome

-Y pues para comprarles ropa, en mi época no pueden andar así. Necesitan indumentaria actual

-Yo no pienso cambiar mi ropa-dijo Kikyo cortante

-Yo tampoco-dijo Kagura

-Ni nosotras-dijeron todas al unisonio

-¡Oh vamos por favor!

-No

"Esto será duro…"

Kagome se tocó la barbilla y puso una expresión pensativa ¿Qué Podía hacer para llevarlas hasta el Shopping?

Tal vez… ¡Atarlas al techo del auto! "Nah, se pondrían a gritar como histéricas y llamaría la atención de la gente, y sobre todo de los policías… no quiero ir presa por 'Tentativa de secuestro'"

Tal vez si les diera dinero. "¡Ellas ni saben lo que es eso!"

¡Arg! Maldita imaginación, ¿Acaso no puede crear algo creativo por una vez en la vida?

**_Imaginación De Kagome:_****_ No me culpes, tantas horas de estudio, televisión e internet me afectan _**

**_Kagome:_****_ ¡No culpes a la televisión ni a la internet! Ellos no tienen la culpa de que seas una inútil_**

**_Imaginación De Kagome_****_: ¡Inútil YO! ¡Ja! Te recuerdo que soy parte de ti, así que técnicamente te estás diciendo inútil a ti _**

**_Kagome:_****_ gruñido- ¡QUE DIJISTE!_**

**_Imaginación De Kagome: _****_¡Lo que escuchaste! Inútil, inútil, inútil, ¡inútil!_**

**_Kagome:_****_ ¡Pues tú no eres mucho mejor que yo sabes!_**

**_Imaginación De Kagome:_****_ ¿Así? ¿Por qué? _**

**_Kagome: Porque…_**

-¡Kagome!-todas las chicas le gritaron al oído y Sango movió su mano por frente de ella

-Oye Kagome… ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con el novio de quién?- Kagome salió de su "Amigable" charla con su imaginación

-¿Qué paso Kagome? Parecías como que te hubieras ido a otro mundo-dijo Kikyo

-Ehhh, hablaremos de eso después, ahora tenemos que irnos al Shopping

-No-dijeron todas al unisonio

-¿No puedo hacer nada para convencerlas?

-No

(Foquito encima de la cabeza de Kagome)

-Y si… levara "La caja mágica" conmigo

Todas miraron a Kagome sorprendidas

-Pero… ella está enojada, nos dijo que no había conexión entre nosotros-dijo Rin

(Gotita estilo anime resbalando por la frente de Kagome)

-Emmm, yo puedo hacer que ella deje de estar enojada con ustedes. Si me acompañan al shopping y se compran algo de ropa yo hablare con ella y seguro que las perdona

Las jóvenes muchachas se miraron entre ellas y luego hicieron una ronda y comenzaron a susurrarse cosas.

Cuando terminaron de hablar entre ellas Kikyo se puso enfrente de todas y hablo

-Está bien Kagome, haremos lo que dices a cambio de que hagas que la caja mágica deje de estar enojada con nosotras

A Kagome le brillaron los ojos

-Pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-La caja mágica debe venir con nosotras a ese tal "shopping"

Caída estilo anime de Kagome

-¿¡Que?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Están locas!

-Eso o no hay trato Kagome

-Suspiro- -Esta bien…

Kagome se paró y salió de la habitación

**_15 minutos después…_**

Kagome volvió a entrar a la habitación, pero esta vez con una cosa extraña en las manos

-¿Qué es eso Kagome?-pregunto Sango

-Es una correa, sirve para pasear perros, gatos… ya saben animales

-¿Y para que la piensas usar?-pregunto Rin

-Para pasear a la caja mágica como ustedes le dicen

-¿Entonces ella vendrá con nosotras?-pregunto Kanna

-Sip

Kagome envolvió a la caja mágica con esa cosa llamada correa y nos hiso una señal con la mano para que la esperáramos afuera

Después de un par de minutos de larga espera Kagome salió junto con la caja mágica arrastrándola por el suelo

-¿No le duele eso?-pregunto Kikyo

-Para nada, ella lo disfruta – Kagome sonrió nerviosa y se rasco la nuca

**_-Pov Kagome-_**

El camino hacia el shopping a mí se me hiso eterno, todo el mundo nos miraba raro, a las chicas, ¡Incluso a mí! Y claro, no es normal estar arrastrando por la ciudad una computadora atada a una correa como si fuera un perro.

Las chicas miraban todo a su alrededor impresionadas, y preguntaban siempre

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué son esas cosas metálicas? ¿Quién vive en esa casa tan grande? ¿Qué es esa cosa metálica que nos está observando?

Todo lo que veían me preguntaban que era y yo siempre les respondía y daba una detallada explicación de que hace esa cosa.

Finalmente llegamos al Shopping y al entrar todas las chicas se quedaron con cara de O.O

**_-Fin Pov Kagome-_**

-Wow, que lugar tan grande-dijo Sango impresionada

-Y raro-dijo Kagura

-Esto podría ser un palacio-dijo Rin

Kagome cerró los ojos complacida y se dijo a si misma-_sabía que les encantaría_

-Escúchenme bien todas, no quiero que se separen de mi entienden, y por favor no hablen con nadie, ni digan nada comprometedor porque saben…-Kagome dejo de hablar al ver que ninguna de las chicas estaban

-¿C-chicas?-dijo Kagome aterrorizada- ¿Sango? ¿Ayame? ¿Rin? ¿Kagura, Kanna? ¿Kikyo?

La respiración de Kagome empezó a acelerarse y empezó a sudar descontroladamente

"Tranquila…tranquila… respira…no deben estar tan lejos, no se pudieron alejar tanto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?"

Debía encontrarlas, lo más pronto posible, antes de que dijeran o hicieran alguna burrada que le costaría una larga estancia en un hospital Psiquiátrico

¿Cuál sería la manera más seria y responsable de buscarlas?

_Pensando_

_Pensando_

_Pensando_

Nah, al carajo hare lo que mi instinto me dicta, ósea… ¡Correr como una loca por todo el shopping hasta encontrarlas!

**_-Con Sango, Rin y Ayame-_**

Estaban las tres mirando una vidriera mirando extrañadas las ropas de un local que según decía un gran cartel se llamaba "47 Street"

-Que vestuarios tan extraños-dijo Ayame

-No son demasiado cortas esas ropas-dijo Sango

-¡Me parecen geniales!-dijo Rin feliz

-¿Enserio te gustan Rin?

-Me gusta probar cosas nuevas

**_-Con Kikyo, Kagura y Kanna-_**

Que cosas tan extrañas son estas-dijo Kikyo sosteniendo una minifalda

Son algo reveladoras…-"_si tan solo Sesshomaru me viera con esto se le caería la baba, estoy segura"-_creo que me llevare muchas de estas ropas

-¿Y tú que dices Kanna?-le pregunto Kikyo a Kanna

-…

**_-Con Kirara y Shoga-_**

-¿Y ustedes son de por aquí?-

-…

-¿Esa ropa que usan es de esta época?

-…

-¿Por qué no me contestan?

-…

-¿Son mudas?

-…

Kirara negó con la cabeza cansada y se echó. Esto duraría mucho tiempo, se veía que esas mujeres miniatura llamadas "Barbies" no responderían a las preguntas de la vieja pulga

**_-Pov Kagome-_**

Mi desesperación iba en aumento cada segundo, ¡No estaban por ningún lado! Corrí lo más que mis piernas me daban, pero no alcanzo

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha derrotada, seguramente ya deben estar pasando por todos los noticieros el cómo encontraron a unas chicas viajeras del tiempo, que rompieron la barrera del tiempo pasando por un viejo pozo

Pase por el local de 47 Street y escuche unas voces conocidas, muy conocidas…

Mire el interior del local y sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo.

¡Eran Sango, Ayame y Rin!

Corrí con desesperación, me abalance contra ellas y las abrase

-¡Les dije que no se alejaran de mí! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no las encontraba?! ¡Es muy peligroso que anden solas!

-Calma Kagome, tampoco es para tanto…

-¡Si lo es!

-Oye Kagome crees que esto me valla-pregunto Rin Mostrándome una blusa verde de mangas largas

-¡Por supuesto! Es más toma- le entregue una de las tantas tarjetas de crédito que le había sacado a mi Hermano y sus amigos

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Rin curiosa mirando la tarjeta

-Es una tarjeta de crédito, con ella te puedes llevar toda la ropa que quieras de cualquier lado, con ella pagas cualquier cosa

-¿WoW todo eso puede hacer esta simple cosita?-dijo Rin impresionada

-Así es, son muy útiles realmente, y como esta no es mía puedes gastarla toda todita entera

-Muchas gracias señora Kagome, es usted muy amable-Dijo Rin sonriente

-No es nada, para que son las amigas

-Oye Kagome, digo yo… ¿No nos darías unas de esas cosas chiquitas que le diste a Rin? Digo por si acaso las necesitamos-dijo Sango

-Si claro, aquí tienen-saque dos tarjetas más y se las di a Sango y a Ayame-Cómprense todo lo que quieran, yo iré a buscar a Kikyo, Kanna y a Kagura

Me estaba llendo afuera del local, pero en eso ciento una mano en mi hombro.

-Oye Kagome… ¿Nos podrías dar una ayudita?-pregunto un poco apenada Ayame

-¿Ump? ¿Una ayudita? ¿Para qué?

-Para elegir algunas…vestimentas de este lugar

-¿Ustedes no pueden hacerlo solas?

-Yo sí, pero…-Ayame miro hacia Sango y Rin

Yo mire también hacia donde había mirado Ayame y vi Que Sango estaba poniéndose un par de medias como si fueran guantes y Que Rin estaba prácticamente en medio de una guerra entre ella y una remera que evidentemente no le iba la talla

(Gotita anime cayendo por la cien de Kagome)

-Pero… aún tengo que encontrar a Kikyo, Kagura y Kanna. Debo hacerlo antes de que digan algo que me mande directo a una institución mental

-Pero si ellas están ahí enfrente-señalo Ayame a un local de enfrente

(Caída estilo anime de Kagome)

"¿Pero cómo no me di cuenta?"

-Uff, está bien. Las ayudare

Me dirigí hacia Sango y Rin y le quite las medias a Sango y la remera a Rin

-Sango… esto no es para las manos, es para los pies. Y Rin, esta remera no es de tu talla

-Ohhh, pero me gusta…-hiso un puchero Rin

-Pero pedimos otra talle y ya, no hagas berrinches por nada

Me dirigí hacia la vendedora y le pregunte si tenía la misma remera pero en otra talle.

La vendedora asintió y después de unos minutos me trajo una remera igual a la que había tomado Rin pero de otra talla

-Toma Rin, pruébate esta

**_===Atención Señorita Kagome, la solicitamos en el segundo piso, repito la solicitamos en el segundo piso señorita Higurashi===_**

**_"_**¡No puede ser!"

Como alma que la lleva el diablo empecé a correr fuera del local y me dirigí al segundo piso.

Cuando llegue dos corpulentos guardias me estaban esperando y prácticamente me arrastraron hasta un lugar un poco más apartado de toda la gente.

Me dejaron en un cuarto muy elegante que estaba completamente vacío, solo yo y la computadora

-Señorita Higurashi según tengo entendido-hablo una voz a mis espaldas

Me di vuelta y me encontré con un hombre mayor de edad con los dos anteriores guardias que me habían traído aquí pero que ahora traía a Kagura, Kanna y Kikyo

-¿Pero qué rayos…?

-Usted conoce a estas muchachas señorita-pregunto cortante el hombre

Desvié mi vista hacia otro lado haciéndome la desentendida y empecé a silbar

-Etto… yo… n-no, no las conozco. Jamás en mi vida las he visto

-¡Kagome!-dijeron al unisonio Kikyo y Kagura

-Al parecer ellas si la conocen

-Pues… Tal vez tenga algún parentesco, depende, ¿Lo que isieron es bueno o malo?

-Malo

-No las conozco-dije rápidamente

-¡Kagome deja de bromear, por supuesto que nos conoces, somos Kagura, Kikyo y Kanna!

-Señorita díganos la vedad, conoce o no a estas muchachas

-Bueno s-sí, pero de todas formas no me pueden culpar por lo que hicieron yo no soy la madre ni tutora de ellas y son mayores de edad, bueno… menos Kanna ¡Pero de ella se ocupa Kagura! ¡Así que no pueden llevarme a la cárcel!

-Escuche señorita nosotros…

-¡Hay por favor no me encarcele, soy muy joven para pudrirme en la cárcel, no sabe las cosas que me harían ahí! ¡Sería una presa fácil para cualquiera, me mataran antes de cumplir mi condena, me usaran como pelota para jugar futbol! ¡Todavía tengo mucho por que vivir! ¡Por favor no!-lloriquee arrodillada

-No vamos a encarcelarla señorita, solo queremos que nos pague por lo que las muchachas robaron

(Tic en el ojo de Kagome)-¿¡QUE?! ¡¿Cómo QUE ROBARON?!

-Las encontramos saliendo de un local con ropa no pagada y las detuvimos antes de que entraran a otro e hicieran lo mismo que en el anterior. Por favor señorita explíqueles a sus conocidas que tienen que pagar por las ropas, al parecer no lo entienden

Me pare con toda la dignidad que me quedaba y le di una de las tarjetas de crédito que tenía. El hombre la analizo detalladamente y luego al comprobar que era verdadera me cobro lo que "Robaron" Kikyo, Kanna y Kagura, y nos dejó irnos

-¡¿Pero cómo se les ocurre robar?!-les grite ya afuera de la oficina

-Y nosotras que íbamos a saber, el señor de esa tienda nos dijo que tomáramos lo que quisiéramos, y nosotras le hicimos caso-dijo Kikyo

-¡Pero luego lo tenían que pagar!

-El no dijo nada de eso

Jale a las tres juntas de las ropas y me las lleve al primer piso, donde estaban Ayame, Rin y Sango. Ya quería irme, no podría soportar otra vergüenza como esa.

Me las encontré cuando estaban saliendo y al parecer con ellas no había habido problemas

"Por lo menos algo bueno hay…"

Sin decir una palabra me las lleve a ellas también como a las otras y las arrastre hasta fuera del Shopping

Demasiadas aventuras por un día

**_-Con Kirara y Shoga-_**

-Miau

-Tranquila Kirara, seguro que Sango estará por aquí cerca, ella no se iría sin ti

-Miau

-Oye ya te dije que… ¡Mira!-la pulga salto y señalo a una pantalla gigante enfrente suyo donde la estaban enfocando- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Kagome! ¡Sango! ¡Rin! ¡Ayame! ¡Kikyo! ¡Kagura! ¡Kanna! ¡Aquí estoy chicas! ¡Mírenme! Saluda Kirara, tal vez Sango te encuentre así

-Miau

Ok, ¿Una pulga demonio que habla, en una pantalla gigante donde prácticamente la puede ver todo el Shopping, junto con una gata de 2 colas?

Uff, este sería un muy largo día

**_Holaaaaaaaaa_**

**_Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 2, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, realmente me animan a seguir_**

**_Espero que les guste este Cap_**

**_Muy pronto habrá más y más viajes, padres celosos, fiestas alocadas, amores del pasado, amigos nuevos, y la aventura que está más cercana y que seguramente les causara muchos problemas con los chicos cuando regresen es que nuestras queridas amigas se meterán en ¡Un club de Strippers! _**

**_Bueno, ya no cuento más. Después de todo tiene que ser una sorpresa _**

**_Chauuuuuuuuu _**

**PD:** **Sake's Evil22 Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, lo tomare en cuenta. Y Rin tiene 15**


End file.
